


BH

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Black Light
Genre: Anger, Angst, Body Horror, Dehydration, Gen, Laughter, Murder, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Violence, Psychological Torture, Song Lyrics, Starvation, Warm Placebo Rooms, screams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Captive life in the middle of the sea on some secret facility base near Estonia is never easy.If you want the easy experience, all you have to do, Jensen, is shut up and dance.





	BH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulyanC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyanC/gifts).



> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.
> 
> Hey, JC! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do! Love you, girl!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

_They look down from their ivory tower_ _  
At a world they never really knew_

Fished out of the ocean. Thrown onto the operating table and strapped down with cold leather. 

Adam never knew what hit him. He’s supposed to be unconscious. This is what his original story tells, but he’s not. He’s wide awake and is going to experience the worst year of his life. 

A bright light shines above him. The saws cutting into his augmented arms, opening him up. Wires are ripped out of his arms; a hammer comes down on his fingers when he tries to fight back. That’s ok, they’ll be fixed later.

He’s in a lot of numbing pain. The sounds are making his artificial heart work in overdrive. The people cutting him open ignore it.

Adam screams and screams, eyes darting around in all directions, trying to find the culprit behind the scientist dressed in white suits.

He hears mumblings off to the side. He turns and sees them. Important people. Corporate suit wearing individuals, each having a clipboard or tablet in hand. They’re monitoring him, seeing what he’ll say or do next. Adam doesn’t give in and respond back, he wants to keep his fingers on his other hand in one piece.

Too bad they’re not behind an ivory tower of haven glass, for Adam’s going to take an arm blade to their throat one day.

Maybe even use the new toys he acquired on them for a finishing touch.

 _They light their torches and draw their arrows_ _  
They're on the hunt, and tonight the prey is you_

He has names now of those bastards from their fucking throne.

 _Lucius DeBeers._ A prick that must keep himself alive in a self-service suit. Adam wants to rip every hole port out of him. Watch the injections fail and administer a lethal dosage that will stop making the crook look “younger” and die in his most painful and “natural” way possible. No longer will the man feel immortal and high on other people’s heads with his boot pressing down on top of them.

 _Elizabeth DuClare_. A bitch in her own right that screws innocent people over at the _World Health Organization_. Helping the one above gets the medical supplies he needs to keep himself alive. Adam will stab her with those syringes or suffocate her head in the suit she helped create that monster. Bury them in the sand together. They don’t even deserve a proper burial.

 _The queen psychiatrist, also known as: the lapdog_. Adam hasn’t learned her name yet. He suspects he will possibly see her again today. She’s been very secretive towards him. Humming around between those parted lips with her tablet in hand, eyeing him a few times. She never once spoke to him. She just fidgets and waits to be told what to do. However, there’s also another like her. She’s never seen, always in the shadows with her invisible camera.

Between all three of these people, he’s only thankful for the middle. Without her successful “rescue” mission he still would be stuck floating in the freezing ocean. Makes him wonder how many more people are stuck here with him? He suspects by the number of screams coming from above him, there are too many. A lot. He rather be thrown back in the ocean. 

_But I can show you what it's like_

Of course, Adam speaks venom of the next person. How could he not? He’s always walking in.-no, skipping in the cell he stays in with those fancy brown loafers of his while moving around a new blue print that’s in his hands every day like he’s some damn _Looney Tune_ character. What does he plan to fuck up Adam’s body this time with? Something that would give him a shield that’s as hard as Titanium? Would his skin or spine be ripped open to place such a thing?

The man throws it down in front of Adam’s face. Adam looks at it to see tiny nozzles on his back that look like they’ve been screwed in, almost as if it’s a port. His energy port in his arm is the key to releasing the shell through his hole body. He sits up straight when the scientist goes behind him and starts poking at the backports. Adam tries to fight him off. Not wanting anymore knives going into him. If his hand were healed, he would punch him, but it’s not; and he can’t risk his good hand.

What an awful human being. Messing with his back, opening his arm, poking it with the instrument to test the magnification of whatever has been inserted into him. Makes Adam’s teeth grind in how uncomfortable this feels.

Then comes the sharp stab of pain. The feel of a magnet pressed against his spine, crushing his lungs and heart into place. The force is just too much! He reaches behind his back to make the pain stop. He gets slapped by security who come in to stop him from harming the doctor.

The doctor is disappointed when his test subject falls unconscious from the beating he received. He will have to let the upper management know that he can’t afford to hear the screams of his victim. All the information is vital for his research, even the screams that bring him a sadistic glee. Only if David Sarif could see what his pet project turned into.

 _What it's like to be hated_ _  
What it's like to be degraded_

It’s cold. Adam doesn’t like it. He has gauze on his back that’s still bleeding. The pain has turned into numbness, and his head feels like it’s spinning. He looks down at his augmented arm. Still a broken hand, but at least he gets a shiny coat of fresh technology.

Fuck all of this. The only saving grace is the calmness of the water surrounding the outside of his cell is lightly beating against the window that shows the moonless sky.

At least he knows where he’s located at.

The God damn middle of some ocean or sea.

And the food sucks here too.

 _What it's like to be a target_ _  
But have skin as thick as steel_

The next day doesn’t work for him. He’s dragged out of his cell passed a group of what looks like to be soldiers in military gear and wearing symmetrical etched masks. He only gets a quick glance at them before his face is forced forward.

For a dark place, the hallways are full of crazy neon colors over each open arched doorway. Black walls that change to gold when a person walks passed them. The color moves with everyone. The mirage causing it all is full of triangles as they dance and radiate over the fluorescent green that acts are rails. Adam would think this place is beautiful if crazies weren’t running the place. Even the floor and ceiling radiated a dark blue color that have silver triangles beam and move. Wonder why the people who built this place chose such ways to make prisoners feel like they’re at home while being tortured.

 _I'll show you how to bring chaos_ _  
I'll show you how to be dangerous_

The prisoner cafeteria. This is where he’s been placed. Looking around, he sees other lonely souls with inhibitor bracelets eating away at their mush. Guards stand behind them with their lethal weapons in hand, ordered to shoot on site if anyone even steps a millisecond out of line. How cruel.

One person takes pity on Adam from afar. Mainly a heavily augmented man around the arm area with extra thumbs on each hand. He doesn’t introduce his name to him. He sits down in front of Adam and starts to talk about how he’s from Seattle and worked for some company Adam won’t recall the name of later. Jensen pretends he’s paying attention. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone else that he might remember hearing screaming in the middle of the night about how they’re sorry for murdering people, their own family, and possibly dismembering other families during the aug incident.

Sadly, the man takes notice of how little interest Adam is. That’s fine. He bids Adam a good day and hope he gets to go to Alaska like he will be tomorrow. Alaska? What’s in Alaska? Adam needs to find out what this person knows. He quickly gets up to follow him, but two guards block his exit. Right now, he’s needed for a special training assignment to work out the kinks of his new toy.

 _In a world that teaches an eye for an eye_ _  
I'll show you how to survive, oh_

The doctor loudly claps his hands. He’s so excited for this little trial! Adam’s in a big room, surrounded by deactivated sentry bots. Oh? Want to know his name? Well, he did want to keep it a secret, but Adam’s glare at the unidentified name badge to Adam’s friend seems a little unfair. He apologizes and introduces himself as the one and only: Vadim Orlov! Round of applause for the genius before the Detroit and Seattle born gentleman! No? What a pity.

Orlov hoped for a bigger introduction for Adam’s new friend, but he’ll take the silence and confusion as a second-best answer. He starts pacing the room, pulling out the weird unnamed schematic Adam saw yesterday. A shiver runs down his spine, causing him pain in his upper back. He wants to forget about the day, but the psychopath’s creepy smile doesn’t let him. He adjusts the prisoner uniform he’s wearing for a bit of security. He has a bad feeling about what’s going to go down.

The gauze is painfully ripped off. Adam sneers and closes his eyes. He can feel the blood seep out of healing wounds. If he didn’t have the bracelet on his wrist, he would’ve been at least partially healed by now. No, he must heal the good old fashion natural way: slowly and with the possibility of infection. Adam doesn’t remember his DNA won’t allow for foreign materials to stick with his body. The cuff makes everything in his mind feel hazy and his body heavy. His partner doesn’t know this either. He’s just looking at him with concern, biting his nails, and wishing to be on the next boat out of here and to that healing facility way west.

Orlov places his hand delicately on top of heavy armed man’s shoulder. He knows how to handle this situation. He’s seen all kinds of patients and soldiers with PTSD in their eyes, ready to strike at the next person who wants to start a fight. Not Orlov though. He only wants to do his research, and what’s better research than to put two acquaintances that just met ten minutes ago right in front of each other with a little trigger? Yes, a trigger word whispered right into the man’s ear that would tick him off and start attacking Jensen. A simple company name, that’s all it takes.

_Steeplejack_

_And now you've seen from behind the veil_ _  
Kings, knights, and pawns all bleed the same_

Jensen is knocked into the wall. He groans, falling to his knees, and coughs up blood. His back is yelling at him, on fire from being sucker punched across the room. He looks up to see the man come charging at him again. He holds up his arms in a criss cross manner to defend himself, closing his eyes as he takes another pounding. His back is nearly cracked in half with the last punch.

He screams loudly, gets punched in the jaw.

He screams mildly, his jaw is broken.

He cries out in tears; the mechanism is turned on.

Blackness engulfs every part of his body. His eyesight is forced forward and his hearing is muffled. He can barely make out Orlov’s laughter, watching him toss a remote up in the air with a blinking indicator that’s the same as the one as the wrist collar. Meaning, whatever he wanted activated on his body is protecting him from getting pummeled to death.

How kind of Orlov’s heart.

 _I refuse to be one of the fallen_ _  
I refuse to be one of the slain_

Adam spent the next month in the recovery bay. Things took a turn for the worse after his newly discovered _TITAN_ shield decided to shut off on him due to low energy. He ended up receiving a concussion from that victim because of the doctor’s carelessness. In other words, the experiment failed. The whole operation failed, and if security didn’t come in when they did, he would’ve been dead; and that’s a big no-no for every investor that people claimed with their dirty hands. Adam shivers again, whipping the dreadful dirty money off him.

Looking around, trying to forget about what happened nearly a month ago, he sees that the psychiatrist he hasn’t seen in a while is standing in front of him. Her outfit is different, and her hair is up. She looks attractive to Adam with the look of an innocent employee, but he knows this is a devil’s deadly ruse to get him to talk. He turns to face the wall opposite of him, closing his eyes, trying to ignore the humming coming from those deceitful lips.

The experiments and hospitalizations continue.

_And I can show you what it's like_

She returns the one morning while Adam’s breakfast. He loses his appetite immediately after seeing her. Seeing anything to do with this harpy makes him want to always throw up. He grabs the trash can from the side of his hospital bed and empties his breakfast. The woman doesn’t know if she should take offense to this or not. She’s never had to deal with someone who’s this incompetent in their ability to cooperate. The usual subjects break in a few hours. This guy? It’s been nearly three months since he’s been here, and still holding his comedic attitude. Going through rigorous training sessions with the experimental augmentations implanted in him doesn’t break him, but they do make his body sore to the point where he doesn’t fight back when guards are dragging him everywhere. She doesn’t even know why he’s learning how to do these augmentations now when Orlov is going to fry his brain into forgetting about this place in a few months’ time.

Get to know him. It’ll be fun! She flips her hair to the side at her own mental remark. Sitting down in the chair she crosses her legs, adjusts her glasses, and pulls out Adam’s case file. She begins to go over it with him, siting off each possible mental disorder Adam has.

The textbook analysis follows:

_Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder caused by the screams of the surrounding cells. Recommend a relocation to somewhere quieter. Upper management wants me to investigate other possibilities, but I have seen no other signs outside of his sleeping arrangements._

_Sleep Disorder caused by nightmares of drowning in the ocean._

_Enclosed Anxiety that pushes his artificial heart over the limit. When scanned coming onto this base he shown abnormal heart signatures and skin temperature started to rise. Had to be put under to get him to calm down. Hasn’t shown up again since that day._

_Depression? Very hard to tell. Mental programing his mind with all these new augmentations might be entrapping it._

_Alcoholism and kleptomaniac habits haven’t been logged._

_Anti-Social behavior towards everyone. Being held captive here against his will, it’s to be expected. However, working under Sarif Industries, it’s to be noted he would push everyone away in a department that requires cooperation when sent out on special assignments, and others are required for assistance._

_More to be noted when the patient opens up. Expect delays_ _._

E-mail to the people in charge sent. 

 _What it's like to be hated_  
_What it's like to be degraded_

Adam wants to see what she came up with. He bets he would find all her analysis amusing and full of psychological lies. Bullshit sounds too much of a compliment for her. Something witty to tell her to fuck off sounds pleasant. Adam goes to open his mouth and stops when he sees the gold mask soldiers hustle on passed his room, a leading commander behind them shouting out a marcher’s tune. How sad are these people that they don’t care they’re here against their own free will as well?

She taps her chin with the end of the stylus pen. Curious why Adam’s facial expression changes to one of pity. The soldiers couldn’t make him do this, could they? Clearly, she misjudged Adam’s common sense. She makes a remark towards Adam that these kinds of people were molded into this condition based on past military experience serving their country or simply just Belltower workers that got the boot after the incident. A heavily armed augmented militia of that caliber just couldn’t keep up the funds.

Adam’s face changes to coldness and silent anger. Is she going to call him a terrorist next? Might as well add: Psychotic for blowing up a piece of infrastructure designed for global warming, killing many innocent people in the process.

She didn’t bother telling him about the rename. For now, she’s content with Adam’s mood towards the aug’s.

 _What it's like to be a target_ _  
But have skin as thick as steel_

Like clockwork, Orlov is by his beside later that afternoon with the latest updates about the experiments. The drone starts with the morning report of the latest one called: _Icarus Dash_. A very fun aug for Orlov! He quite enjoys all the people and prisoners going so fast and hitting a wall that appeared out of nowhere! People’s bodies had to be scraped off after a few landings. Too bad for Jensen! He’s been a glee to deal with when it came to the fun obstacle courses and other things shooting at him.

Cut from the same cloth everything seems. Wake up, eat shit for breakfast, workout routine that has a possible change of killing Adam, eat slop for lunch, back to working on a new augmentation for the sixteenth time, have saif aug altered or removed, eat a _Biocell_ for dinner, and then back to the cell to sleep, trying to ignore the constant annoying splashing of water against the side of the building! The only thing missing from his routine is that sometimes the hospital visits interrupt what he has planned in his mind to get away from everything. The only good side to this is he gets to skip training for a few days. What’s the downside? He has more time to “donate” blood for the greater good of science and adjustments to said science. After all, he slammed into the walls a few times himself before Orlov figured out the right amount of energy needed to fix that. Didn’t want everyone dying on him. Also, having a cross tracker in front of the line of vision helped too.

 _I'll show you how to bring chaos_ _  
I'll show you how to be dangerous_

At night, when Adam feels the effects of the collar going in and out is starting to take its toll on his body, he would make a callout to Pritchard. Of course, no signal would get out or one would return, and his friend probably thinks he’s dead; but he must try. He has nothing better to do then stare up at the ceiling that’s shining pitch black with strobes of lights tonight. How else is Orlov supposed to keep that hope of a rescue alive within all the prisoners on this ship?

Or are the strobes there to cause sleep deprivation? They weren’t that bright to look at. Anyone can stare at the them for hours on end and not feel tired or their cornea’s burn from the exposure. No, they really did bring peace to Adam’s soul. He doesn’t understand the sentiment. He hates his feeling being pushed up and down like this.

He squeezes his soft pillow.

He tears are the warm and cozy blanket.

He punches the comfortable mattress.

He stares at the walls leaking water inside. Pulling him away from the drowning and relaxing chaos around him.

This is not how he wants to survive in this flip-flop scenario. Comfortable living quarters with a few roaches but must eat shit paste all day. All this is downright degrading.

 _In a world that teaches an eye for an eye_ _  
I'll show you how to survive, oh_

His now mended hand still hurts. Orlov’s “kindness” is shown today. He holds that sadistic glee and points at the knuckles of Adam’s hand. Adam looks at it to see something’s off about it. He commands his hand to pop out something. Nothing obeys him. The collar around his wrist lets out electrical sparks and forces a charge over the top of his hand.

Instead of its intended purpose the shock comes out and hits Orlov straight in the chest, knocking him backwards into the wall. Adam considers this a small victory till security comes in and starts beating him in the back.

The short circuit didn’t allow him another chance for him to escape or contact the outside world like he should’ve thought of in the first place. Yes, sometimes knocking your enemy backwards, causing them to be wheelchair bound for possibly the rest of their lives is more satisfying than asking help from your best friend, who has no means to send over transportation to you. Remember, everyone still thinks you’re dead.

 _I'll show you how to survive_ _  
In a world that teaches an eye for an eye_

His cell has been stripped clean of all but the basic accommodates of a toilet. He has been told that he will get everything back when he learns to be thankful to the people that fished him out of the ocean and kept him alive this whole time. They have the power to throw him back in with the fishes without the health implant. See how long he’ll survive then. The guards even made bets to see who would get the pleasure of throwing him back in a violent manner. Adam ignores them. He leans against the wall behind him and slides down. He just wants to sleep and ignore the rumbling sound of the storm happening behind him.

 _I'll show you how to survive_ _  
I'll show you how to survive, yeah_

He’s back with her again. This time in an actual doctor’s office with a full bathroom, which is weird. She looks at Adam with a pitiful look. Behind her is a woman with medium length red hair and green eyes. She has no augmentations. None that Adam can physically see at least.

She doesn’t seem to like him very much. Her scowl gives it away and wants to vomit just by looking at the unhealthy state he’s in. Well, takes two for that, missy. Adam doesn’t like the sight of your horrid stench either. Get the evil natural out of here! He doesn’t need another psycho to babysit him while the psychiatrist is in the room.

_Watcher, he doesn’t need me here. Can I throw this soap and towels away? The way he glares is not insightful. I just want to ride a train over his body till not even a corpse is left._

Watcher? So, that’s the other’s nickname. How convenient with the way her hawk eyes are always looking on her. He’s not about to call the other one not in the room _Eagle_ anytime soon either. These nicknames are petty and tiresome.

_No, Madam, we need his body in a fresh state for the blood tests today. Mr. Page requires them as soon as possible._

_The breakthrough? Through him? What’s so special about his blood? **Versalife** has more than enough of his and every other test subject. _

_Quiet. He’ll hear you._

Their mumbling doesn’t go unnoticed as they help him into the bathtub to get clean.

 _I refuse to be one of the fallen_ _  
I refuse to be one of the slain_

Nice and pretty. Combed, shaved, and dressed in one of their nicer prisoner uniforms. This one is brown with brown sweat pants. An upgrade from the piss stained orange. Compliments to the fashion designer and hair dresser. Maybe he’ll ask for their autograph next time when they upgrade him to the black and white stripe suit design.

The bloodwork goes by its normal routine. Prod a needle through a shoulder port that circulates the blood through the heart, withdraw it, and then repeat the same process in another part of his body. They want to get as much as possible as they can from these tiny holes. Poking through _RHINO_ Dermal armor is impossible without the right kind of tools. Guess this facility couldn’t afford medical comfort.

He’s forced to sit on the medical table like a good boy. Stay and take the pain as it comes to him. Ignore the staring from the man in the blue suit with slicked back brown hair and a neural implant above his left eye. Adam has no idea who he is or why he’s here. He has his hands behind his back and mumbling under his breath to someone on the other line of his own I-Link.  

_Don’t worry, my dear. I’ll have more samples for you in a few days. The work your doing is glorious! So close to removing the strand that causes aug rejection. Soon the world will know of your…beautiful flowery poison._

A pause.

_What? No, the metaphor is supposed to bloom greatness and healthiness for all the augmented across the world. You have absolutely nothing to worry about._

A hang up that makes the man have a sly smile on his face.

Adam has an uneasy feeling about this whole mess.

_But I can show you what it's like_

He’s gone and replaced with Orlov standing behind the glass, monitoring his vital signs and DNA from different scenes pulled up on the glass. Adam can see it all, because the sicko wants him too. He gets a kick out of the videos he shows Adam with each failed and successful experiment implanted on him. Oh yes, Adam watches each video carefully. Taking in everything that’s being shown.

 _The P.E.P.S augmentation._ The one-time Adam tried to stage a one-man army escape with. When he found out about this sucker, he immediately used it on Orlov and the security that came after him. He didn’t get very far with it. The turrets in front of him blocked his path.

 _Remote Hacking._ The turret is no match. With the help of his augmented vision he successfully hacked the machine behind the wall. Who knew once in line of sight one could hack away at something they can no longer see?

 _The TESLA._ Guards here and there, dropped down to the floor here and there. Orlov knew next time to only let the collar activate certain augs during training.

 _The downfall of the Icarus Dash._ What’s good use of a _FOCUS_ enhancement aug and one where you can knock people over a railing? There are plenty! But there’s also a negative. One needs a lot more energy to successfully use these during an escape mission. Adam had none. Maybe next time steal a few Protein Bars and _Biocell’s_ when trying to make an escape, ok? …Jensen?

The final video shows him passed out at the emergency exit door. So close.

Down, down to Hell. Where it stops? Nobody knows! Maybe take the advice of the _Micro Assembler_? Could’ve crafted a few key components to help you. Orlov guesses it’s not all Adam’s fault. The poor man is going through a lot right now.

What a shame Orlov doesn’t have any video footage of the projectile blades. He would’ve loved seeing one blow up in Jensen’s face for all those wall slams.

 _What it's like to be hated_ _  
What it's like to be degraded_

Tick tock. Training is done till it’s time for the transfer, courtesy of Elizabeth. Know what that fucking means? Jensen’s only allowed out of his cell for his three meals and shower. If the guards are nice enough to let him shower.

Tick Tock. The guards don’t allow Jensen out of his cell to shower or have breakfast.

Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

How long has it been since he ate?

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock.

His internal HUD clock is screaming at him to get some energy.

 _What it's like to be a target_ _  
But have skin as thick as steel_

His body starves for food and water. He’s screaming at the guards to let him out to get something to eat and drink. One backs away from the window on the door and looks at him from afar. He sees the tired eyes, his beard curling, and his hair that’s full of grease lying flat on his head. He almost feels pity for him, but he has his orders.

Don’t talk to the prisoner.

Don’t feed the prisoner.

Don’t beat the prisoner unless he tempts to zap his way out of his cell.

The guard wanted to quit that day.

 _I'll show you how to bring chaos_ _  
I'll show you how to be dangerous_

He’s unconscious.

Orlov goes over Jensen’s body one time. Making sure everything’s where it needs to be. He realizes the bone placement is not perfect, and things look a bit out of place in the PEDOT of the brain. Oh well. Page has what he wanted; the blood samples and super soldiers that can be build on a whim thanks to Adam’s DNA handling of augmentations. Who cares if he can’t operate efficiently enough right now? Orlov will have plenty of time in Alaska to study Jensen and “fix” what he wants.

Adam’s brain is being scanned.

Things are going to be perfect! The memory part of the brain is going to station tiny and microscopic nanites that are going to transmit data certain data and beta blocks to make Adam think and remember something else. Not even the best technician in the world will be able to discover these tiny creatures without a particular microscope made by yours truly. Take that, David Sarif! What you think of your boy soldier now?

He’s being loaded into a stasis pod.

Time to change! Orlov skips to his room, locking the door behind him. He pulls open the closet doors with full force to see his lab coats moving on the racks. Perfect! He grabs a few, shoves them in the luggage. He takes care of his hair next, changing the colors from blonde to brown.

Eyes to green,

Minor facial change with a few touches of makeup.

A different smile.

Different eyebrow movements.

Lastly…

…A personality change with a new name badge.

 _In a world that teaches an eye for an eye_ _  
I'll show you how to survive_

Adam is awake. Things are blurry and feels like he’s been in a coma for years! Stretching his aching back. He pops whatever bones are left there as he sits up. How long has he been out for? Looking around, he sees that he is in some kind of hospital, specifically a rehabilitation center for augs with all the machines not meant for naturals all around him. An IV machine is hooked up to one of his augmented ports. He makes a move to take it out.

The door opens and in comes a doctor. Adam doesn’t recognize him. The doctor inwardly exhales a sigh of relief. Walking up to Adam, he holds his arm out for an introduction.

_Kasper McFadden_

Adam shakes it.

“ _[How to Survive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kazOPN6hMbM)_ ” – Of Mice & Men


End file.
